


First vacation together

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: His first vacation with Casey makes Zeke realize how much he and his life has changed





	First vacation together

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: funky old motel  
> prompt: vacation / holidays

Casey suddenly looked slightly nervous, while Zeke stepped closer and pulled him into his arms.

„So, do you like it,“ he asked.  
„I'm afraid this motel might be a bit too geeky for you. Not where you usually would go to.“

Well, it wasn't long ago and Zeke would have agreed with him. But since he had started to hang around with Casey a lot had changed. He had started to enjoy the little things in life. He didn't need famous clubs anymore to fight the emptiness of his life. And for sure no expensive holiday resort where the high society – and his parents – used to spend their vacation felt like home.

When Casey had told him about this funky old place named: 'Farmer's Motel' where he had spent his summer often together with his grandparents when he had still been a child, Zeke hadn't thought long about it but had booked a room for two weeks. Their first vacation together and all he wanted was to see Casey happy. Never before he had felt for someone else what he felt for him.

Though he had to admit, when they had finally reached the parking lot of old motel which was lying quite a distance away from the next town, and he had noticed the dirty white porch with some wooden chairs and various old tools hanging on the wall, country music coming out of one of the rooms, he had regretted his decision for a moment. Maybe a trip to Disneyland would have been a better way to spend this vacation.

He had calmed down when they had entered the lobby. Flooded with sunlight the room was still a bit out of date but bright and friendly. Small tables with comfortable chairs, red and white cushions and tablecloths, a lot of house plants, some pictures of the good old days of the farm on the walls.

Casey's eyes had sparkled with delight when he told him: “It's still like I remember it. Nothing has changed. Outside, on the porch, my grandfather has had his pipe every day after dinner. While my grandma was chatting with the room maid about the plants, she had a green thumb, you know. And I was sitting at one of the tables with a coloring book.“

Behind the front desk a young girl who greeted them with a friendly smile. She didn't even look surprised when she handed them out the room key, one room for both of them.  
"It's a nice room," she told them.  
"With a small porch just for yourself. I hope you will enjoy your stay."

Finally, they had gotten into their room, and the first Zeke noticed was the old but comfortable looking full-size bed. He put the backpack on the floor and turned to Casey with a wide smile. When he noticed the sudden uneasiness in his eyes, he pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

„I don't mind geeky,“ he reassured him.  
"This is going to be my best vacation ever."

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc - summer bingo (Dreamwidth)  
> written for gen_prompt bingo round 11 (Dreamwidth)


End file.
